Mais que palavras
by WinchesterBlack
Summary: O dizer "eu te amo". Isto não é o que eu quero de você. Mas se você apenas soubesse, o quanto é fácil. Que seu amor para mim é real. Agora que eu tenho tentado falar com você. E fazer-te entender. Mais que palavras...


_**Mais que palavras**_

_**Sinopse**_

_O dizer "Eu te amo", _

_Não é o termo que preciso ouvir de você._

_Isto não é o que eu quero de você._

_Não falar._

_Mas se você apenas soubesse, o quanto é fácil._

_Isto seria mostrar-me como você se sente._

_Mais que palavras..._

_Para mostrar o que você sente._

_Que seu amor para mim é real._

_Tudo que você tem que fazer é fechar os seus olhos._

_E somente estender suas mãos e me tocar._

_Mantenha-me próximo, nunca deixe-me ir._

_Mais que palavras..._

_É tudo o que eu sempre precisei de você para provar, _

_então você não teria que dizer, que você me ama._

_Porque eu já saberia..._

_**(More than words – Extreme)**_

Nome: Mais que palavras...

Autor: WinchesterBlack

Tipo: One-shot

Gênero: Humor, Romance

Classificação: T

Personagens/Casais: Jacob/Bella

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pov Jacob<strong>_

Nunca pensei que amar alguém doesse tanto. Sempre acreditei que quando acontecesse, eu fosse ser feliz. Que meu amor fosse correspondido.

Mas eu estava enganado. Não na parte de ser correspondido, pois eu sou, mas na parte de ser feliz...

O amor não é tão simples quanto eu pensei, amar somente não basta. Infelizmente para mim.

Eu amo e sou amado, mas não o suficiente.

Isso está acabando comigo, ela me ama, mas não tem a coragem para viver esse amor, ela me quer tanto quanto eu a quero, eu vejo em seu olhar, eu sinto os sinais, o coração bate acelerado quando estou por perto, ela sempre cora quando falo algo com esse intuito, quando a toco sinto seu corpo se arrepiar.

Mas porque ainda estamos longe um do outro? Porque ela ainda está com ele e não aqui, comigo? Porque me diz, por quê?

Eu sei que o amor que ela diz sentir por ele, não é mais o mesmo. Não é tão intenso quanto antes. Está tão óbvio, que ele também percebeu, mas como aquele ser é tremendamente egoísta e manipulador, fingi que está tudo bem, e a manipula a fazer exatamente tudo o que ele quer.

Como ela não percebe isso?

Bom, minha Bells nunca foi muito racional, sua cabecinha sempre funcionou de forma paralela, em um mundo aparte.

Nós nos conhecemos desde sempre, nossos pais são amigos de infância, e nós seguimos essa tradição.

Mas o tempo foi passando, ela se mudou de Forks, perdemos contato, crescemos. Mas algo muito bom aconteceu, ela retornou, linda como sempre foi e será e aí meu martírio começou.

Não que amá-la seja assim tão ruim, pelo contrário, mas ela conheceu o Cullen e se encantou por aquele fedido. Isso sim é o meu pior pesadelo.

A garota que eu amo nos braços de meu maior inimigo.

No entanto, ela me ama. Mas como disse antes, não é o bastante...

Passei por cima de tanta coisa por ela, briguei com todos a minha volta por ela, fui contra minha família, amigos, tradições, enfim... Deixei meu orgulho de lado por ela.

Mas não foi o suficiente para trazê-la a realidade e mostrar que nosso amor é possível e que seríamos felizes juntos.

O pior de tudo é saber como teria sido, como nossa vida seria maravilhosa se estivéssemos juntos, teríamos tanto para viver, tanto para curtirmos e juntos, lado a lado, crescendo, evoluindo, envelhecendo.

Somos perfeitos juntos, almas gêmeas, se o mundo fosse como deveria ser, sem essa coisa de sobrenatural, seriamos um do outro plenamente e irrevogavelmente, para todo o nosso sempre.

Mas nada é como deveria ser, a vida infelizmente não é um conto de fadas, e pelo amor de deus alguém aí diz isso a Bella!

Contos de fadas não existem são apenas historinhas para crianças, e além disso, a vida real é bem mais interessante.

Tudo bem que eu sou um transmorfo de lobo, um homem que se transforma em lobo a qualquer hora sem precisar de lua cheia para isso.

O namorado dela é vampiro, um morto vivo, um sanguessuga, um fedido sem coração, um ser purpurinado que brilha a luz do SOL.

É isso mesmo o Cullen além de emogoísta (mistura de emo com egoísta), brilha como se fosse um estandarte de carnaval, coisa estranha e muito suspeita. Fato!

Mas mesmo assim, mesmo com toda a magia em minha vida eu sou perfeito para ela, comigo ela não teria que mudar em nada, não precisaria se afastar da sua família, seus amigos, não teria que ficar se escondendo do sol que eu sei que ela tanto gosta.

Essa é a prova do quão louca minha Bella é, está prestes a se tornar uma coisa que ela tanto detesta, frio.

Bella nunca gostou de nada relacionado com frio, branco e molhado. Ela sempre preferira o sol, o calor, o quente. (Hehehe sem analogias ok?).

Mas agora ela vem com essa idéia insana de se tornar algo tão repulsivo e morto, um ser sem vida, sem perspectiva de evolução.

Sim por que quais tipos de evolução essas criaturas passariam? Viveriam a eternidade com a mesma aparência!

Qual a graça de passar anos e anos vendo a mesma imagem no espelho. Adquirindo conhecimento, mas sem poder constatar as mudanças que o tempo faz com nossos corpos?

Além do fato de sobreviver isoladamente, sem contato com seus familiares e amigos, sem poder participar de suas vidas, pois como explicariam a passagem do tempo e seu não envelhecimento.

E além do mais que tipo de sobrevida alguém pode ter sendo um parasita.

Vamos combinar que viver em lugares frios pelo fato de não poder sair ao sol é um tanto absurdo, veja bem, brilhar a luz do sol pra mim é a prova de que não existem machos nessa espécie, que são seres assexuados.

Tudo bem sei que peguei pesado, mas quando o seu inimigo mortal manipular e iludir a pessoa que você mais ama, vai me dar razão.

Eu amo tanto a Bella que passaria por cima de tudo por ela. Viveria exclusivamente por ela, nada nem ninguém me importaria, somente ela.

Mas a vida não é assim tão benevolente principalmente comigo, que já cortei um dobrado nessa minha vida, mas não estou reclamando, porque sempre tive o apoio da minha família e dos meus amigos, principalmente quando o assunto era ela.

Porque todos sabem, sempre souberam que o meu amor por aquela garota era, é, e será maior que tudo que já existiu nessa vida.

E também por gostarem muito dela, mesmo a Bella não acreditando ela é muito querida aqui na reserva, as garotas sentem sua falta, os garotos não dizem muito, mas eu percebo que eles também se preocupam com ela.

Enfim a Bells não conquistou somente a mim, mas a todos com aquele jeitinho estabanado, e com seu olhar meigo, porém decidido.

Sinto falta das tardes na garagem em que éramos somente nós dois, dos passeios de mãos dadas pela praia, das escapadas para andarmos de moto, das incursões pela mata a procura de uma tal campina, enfim de sermos Jake e Bells.

Mas agora estou aqui em meu quarto curtindo a maior fossa de todos os tempos enquanto meus amigos estão se divertindo por aí com suas garotas.

Perfeito Jacob, agora você pode fundar o clube dos lobos rejeitados...

**oOo**

Se já não bastasse toda a dor de presenciar a MINHA Bella nos braços daquele picolé ambulante, agora tem uma sanguessuga ruiva atrás dela por vingança e claro tudo culpa daquele picolé purpurinado.

Ok eu realmente não estou nos meus mais gloriosos dias, mas alguém pode me culpar?

Eu já tentei, juro que tentei me afastar, me manter longe, deixa-la ser feliz com suas escolhas, mas quem disse que eu consegui?

Cheguei a sair com os garotos solteiros pra umas baladinhas em Port Angeles, mas não consegui me livrar das imagens de uma certa garota de olhos chocolates, cabelos castanhos e pele branquinha como neve.

Todas as garotas que se aproximavam de mim eu somente via o rosto de minha Bella.

Cheguei ao ponto de tentar me embebedar. Sim TENTAR, pois com os genes lupinos em meu sangue quem foi que disse que consegui.

O álcool em nosso sangue é absorvido com muito mais rapidez, o que se pressupõe que seja impossível um porre digno desse meu momento "Bella não me quer".

O que me deixou p*** da vida, pois tudo o que eu queria era esquecer a dor de ser rejeitado pela mulher que roubou meu coração, fez dele picadinho e agora não quer nem devolver as migalhas... O que é muito malvado da parte dela.

Na realidade eu só queria que ela tivesse a coragem de assumir o nosso amor, de ser honesta comigo e com ela mesma, de enfrentar os seus medos e se permitir a viver intensamente o que ela sente por mim, o que sentimos um pelo outro.

Tudo bem que eu não tenho garantia do nosso futuro, mas quem é que tem?

O futuro é algo incerto, ninguém pode saber o que vai acontecer, não com exatidão.

Podemos criar expectativas, imaginar, mas nunca ter certeza de nada.

Eu sei que o que mais a aflige é a porcaria do imprinting, confesso que eu também não gosto nada disso, mas não posso parar minha vida por isso, quer dizer nem ao menos sei se vai realmente acontecer comigo, e pode não acontecer com todos.

Pelo ao menos é o que os anciões do conselho dizem.

E mesmo se acontecesse eu não deixaria de amá-la só por que uma magia qualquer disse que eu teria lobinhos mais fortes com uma garota qualquer.

Eu lutaria por ela, sei que lutaria não desistiria assim tão fácil, não faz parte de mim desistir sem esgotar todas as possibilidades.

Ainda mais sabendo que sou correspondido, tudo bem que Bella não é a pessoa mais corajosa do mundo, mas vou mostrar a ela que o seu amor por mim é tão forte, verdadeiro e vivo, muito mais do que a obsessão cega e ilusória que ela sente por aquele parasita.

**oOo**

Sei que o tempo não está em meu favor, mas tenho minhas armas e sei que não é muito justo o que vou fazer, posso até ganhar outro soco no rosto, que não fez nem cosquinha, mas como não quero machucá-la, então tenho que bolar um jeito de parecer que quem teve a idéia foi ela.

Eu sei que estou agindo como o picolé purpurinado, tipo querendo manipulá-la, mas é a única forma da Bells deixar a teimosia de lado e realmente enxergar as suas opções.

Por isso estou aqui frente a frente ao meu amor, dizendo coisas que eu _realmente_ cumprirei, visto que a situação está até propícia, se sua resposta for uma negativa.

CASAR, MINHA BELLS VAI CASAR COM AQUELE SANGUESSUGA NOJENTO!

Minha mente gritava em negação a aquela noticia bizarra que dilacerava meu coração a cada segundo.

É acho que o parasita dos infernos enterrou as suas garras muito mais fundo do que eu imaginava...

Não consigo nem imaginar essa cena grotesca.

Embrulha-me o estomago essa possibilidade.

Agora é tudo ou nada!

- "Eu estou com pressa, Bella", - disse com uma voz inexpressiva. - "Porque você não acaba logo com isso?"

- "Eu lamento por ser uma pessoa tão podre", sussurrou. - "Eu lamento por ter sido tão egoísta. Eu queria nunca ter te conhecido, pra não ter que te machucar do jeito que eu fiz."

- "Esse não é um pedido de desculpa muito bom", - eu disse acidamente.

Eu queria dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas mordi a parte interna de minha boca. Isso não me ajudaria em nada. Então olhei em direção ao sol e depois voltei meu olhar a Bells e lancei-lhe um sorriso irônico.

- "Há uma luta bem séria prestes a acontecer aqui". – Suspirei em lamento. - "Eu não acho que será muito difícil tirar o meu time de cena". – Disse olhando-a de forma direta e intensamente.

- "Oh, não, Jake! Não, não, não, não", - Bella disse horrorizada. - "Não, Jake, não. Por favor, não".

- "Eu te amo, Bells", - murmurei.

- "Eu amo você, Jacob", - ela sussurrou com a voz partida.

Então sorri, agora sinceramente, com sua declaração tímida.

- "Eu sei disso melhor que você". - Virei-me pra ir embora. Estava quase desistindo dessa idéia louca.

- "Qualquer coisa", - Bella me chamou com a voz estrangulada. - "Qualquer coisa que você quiser Jacob. Só não faça isso!".

- "Se você me convencer de que realmente quer que eu volte... Mais do que querer fazer uma coisa altruísta". – Fixei meu olhar naquele mar de chocolate...

- "Beije-me, Jacob. Beije-me, e depois volte". – Bella disse em um sussurro, mas notei suas bochechas com um tom levemente rosado, não sei se de raiva ou outra coisa...

Rezava para que essa outra coisa fosse o mesmo sentimento forte e intenso que sinto por ela.

Aproximei-me de seu corpo com apenas duas passadas largas. Olhando diretamente em seus olhos, pude ver medo, determinação e algo mais, talvez paixão?

Ou talvez fosse apenas minha mente masoquista querendo iludir-me, mais uma vez...

Lentamente fui descendo minha cabeça em direção a dela, pela diferença de altura, ora olhava em seus doces olhos castanhos, ora para sua boca que estava entreaberta, a minha salivava de desejo de provar de seu doce sabor. Aos poucos aproximei meus lábios dos seus e pude sentir a surpresa e inércia dela enquanto minha boca faminta encontrava com a sua hesitante em um selinho.

Segurei seus braços firmemente em torno do meu pescoço. Assim que tive certeza que ela não os abaixaria, soltei o seu pulso, as minhas mãos foram em direção à sua cintura. A minha mão fervente encontrou a pele das suas costas, e a puxei para frente, ajustando o meu corpo contra o dela em um encaixe perfeito. Então os meus dois braços estavam em sua cintura e os meus lábios percorreram seu maxilar, deslizando-os por sua pele em uma carícia delicada fazendo-a se arrepiar, em busca de sua orelha.

- "Você consegue fazer melhor que isso, Bella", - sussurrei asperamente. - "Você está pensando demais".

Ela estremeceu quando os meus dentes morderam o lóbulo da sua orelha em um ato ousado de desespero e desejo.

- "Isso mesmo", - murmurei. - "Pelo menos uma vez, deixe fluir o que você sente". -  
>Minha voz se tornou ácida, pelo medo de mais uma rejeição.<p>

- "Você tem certeza que quer que eu volte? Ou você realmente quer que eu morra?"

Ok novamente peguei pesado e estava quase desistindo, quando senti o seu corpo estremecer novamente, mas agora não era de medo e sim de raiva pelas minhas palavras.

Mas naquele momento tudo o que eu queria era uma chance, uma brecha para plantar a sementinha da dúvida, de que ela tinha opções e poderia sim ser feliz comigo.

Com um movimento selvagem, a trouxe para mais perto de mim tomando sua boca de volta para a minha, os meus dedos se agarrando freneticamente à pele macia da sua cintura delicada.

A onda de raiva desequilibrou o seu autocontrole, até então tenaz, isso me possibilitou a chance de mostrar o meu amor, minha paixão por ela, fazendo-me ficar radiante ante a sua entrega e uma nova onda de esperança tomar meu coração.

Os meus lábios estavam se movendo nos dela de forma desesperada, confusa, intensa, minha língua se entrelaçava a sua, em uma dança sincronizada e maravilhosa. Seu gosto era tão bom e viciante, nunca havia beijado assim com tanta paixão eu não estava sendo cuidadoso com ela.

Suas mãos se agarravam em meus ombros e pareciam velhos conhecidos saudosos por mais contato. Minhas mãos a puxavam com tanta força contra mim, e mesmo assim, sentia que isso não era o suficiente para ambos.

Ela esteve mentindo para si mesma.

Eu estava certo.

Eu estive certo o tempo inteiro. Eu era mais que só seu amigo. Era por isso que era tão impossível dizermos adeus.

Porque estamos apaixonados.

O que era óbvio para todos, mas naquele momento sei que Bella conseguiu finalmente tirar a venda da ilusão que aquele parasita dos infernos a fazia acreditar. Eu sentia sua relutância se esvaindo.

Mas não tinha mais tempo estava na hora, a luta se iniciaria.

Os meus lábios ficaram imóveis antes dos seus.

- "Eu tenho que ir embora", - sussurrei.

- "Não". - Bella disse com certo desespero em sua voz. Não deveria, mas gostei de sentir que minha presença faria falta, que ela sentia medo de me perder.

- "Eu não vou demorar".

Os meus braços se curvaram ao seu redor, e a abracei seguramente enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido.

- "Esse deveria ter sido o nosso primeiro beijo. Antes tarde do que nunca".

Contra o meu peito, onde eu não podia ver apenas sentir, Bells deixou suas lágrimas rolarem e se espalharem.

Mesmo depois das suas súplicas, para que não fosse para a Luta que estava prestes a acontecer, das lagrimas e soluços... Eu continuei sorrindo para ela, era inevitável, estava tão feliz.

Aquela que é dona do meu coração, da minha alma estava em meus braços, finalmente.

Envolvendo as mãos em sua cintura a beijei novamente, dessa vez não encontrei resistência, não havia motivo para resistir, não mais, não agora que ela também tem consciência do seu amor por mim, que ele existe e é tão forte que chega a doer fisicamente a distancia entre nossos corpos e nossas almas.

Foi um beijo doce, calmo, lento, saboroso e cheio de amor, o amor que inunda meu ser a cada dia e fica mais forte a cada obstáculo que se coloca em meu caminho.

Notei que Bells ficou muito mexida com nossos beijos, sei que o amor que ela sente por mim, esta crescendo e enraizando mais fundo a cada segundo, ainda mais agora depois desses beijos que trocamos, dos carinhos que fizemos um no outro. Sei que ela é teimosa, mas eu também sou e sou paciente, então...

Parti para a batalha, com um "volto logo", a deixando naquela pequena barraca na clareira, na companhia das lembranças dos nossos beijos e com uma imensa esperança de que agora ela possa finalmente se permitir viver o nosso amor.

Que finalmente seja _**mais que palavras**_...

_**Fim...**_

* * *

><p><em>NA.: Oi! Então, olha eu aqui com essa one super JakeBells, meu shipper favorito da saga. FATO! Espero que gostem pois escrevi com muito carinho. Apreciem sem moderação._

_P.S.1: Não tenho beta então, desconsiderem os errinhos ok?_

__P.S.2: Reviews são muito bem vindos ok?__

_Bjs no core de todos!_

_#$WinBlack$#_


End file.
